deer n baozi?
by ariesassy
Summary: Luhan adalah rusa salju. Dan Luhan sangat menyukai Minse- ehem Xiumin, si Baozi daging namun manis yang selalu tersimpan rapi di igloo milik santa claus -tuan dari si rusa salju. Dalam perkara ini, santa claus adalah Lee Soo Man. creep!Lu, Xiuhan, slight jelly!Taohun, stress!Krisho. oneshot.


Deer n bao..zi?

Disclaimer : EXO never be mine, terinspirasi sedikit banyak dengan ff fluff kak Fir, kak Twentae ;A; But the plot and story are originally mine!

Cast : Lumin and minor Taohun (?) Krisho.

Rate : T

Genre : band, slight life, romance, creep! Lu

Author's note : hasil ketik-ketik gaje di tempat les-an, mencoba gaya bahasa yang sedikit _berbeda._ ugh, endingnya... ugh. Oneshot comeback. Pokoknya kudu dibaca (ceritanya maksa)

_Spoiler:_ _Luhan adalah rusa salju. Dan Luhan sangat menyukai Minse- ehem Xiumin, si Baozi daging namun manis yang selalu tersimpan rapi di igloo milik santa claus -tuan dari si rusa salju. Dalam perkara ini, santa claus adalah Lee Soo Man._

_1333 words count_

.

.

.

Luhan adalah rusa salju. Rusa salju dari china lebih tepatnya. Jangan tanyakan kebenaran akan dua kalimat sebelumnya. Cukup percaya saja jika Luhan adalah si rusa salju kecil yang lahir di daratan luas China. Kalau masih bersikeras bertanya dimana asal kata rusa, carilah hanyu dari huruf Lu lalu carilah artinya di internet. Kalian pasti mengerti (itupun kalau kalian menemukan huruf Lu).

Luhan adalah rusa salju. Dan ia bukan rusa salju biasa. Karena dia adalah rusa salju idola dunia. Rusa salju yang satu ini selain terdengar tak nyata karena berasal dari China, ia juga pandai menyanyi dan suaranya yang kuat mampu menyihir remaja-remaja labil (bahkan ibu-ibu bercucu) untuk bertekuk lutut didepannya. Meneriakkan namanya seperti mantra setiap wajah creep- tampannya muncul di layar segi empat (televisi, LCD, kamera, layar laptop. Tak pernah pasti) di manapun kau menemukannya.

Bicara akan wajahnya yang creep- tampan juga tak sepenuhnya benar. Pasalnya, Tuhan mengkaruniakan selembar kulit berwarna kuning langsat cenderung putih padanya, oh jangan lupakan dengan bentuk bibirnya yang mungil, alis matanya yang tipis, kepalanya yang kecil dan ... Ehem matanya yang besar seperti bambi. Apa? Kalian tidak tahu bambi? Coba kalian buka internet dan ketikkan bambi walt disney, pasti akan muncul gambar rusa kecil yang baik hati bersama -coret- _rakyat jelata_ -coret- hewan-hewan hutan lain .

Luhan adalah rusa salju. Dan semua fans yang mencintainya tahu akan julukan manis itu. Sayangnya, Luhan paling benci disebut manis. Terlebih jika semua orang memanggilnya manis karena bentuk wajahnya yang salah pahat. Tidak-tidak.. Luhan tidak menyalahkan Sang Pencipta akan keadaannya yang (menurutnya) mengenaskan ini. Hanya saja ia tidak rela jika dipanggil manis kecuali yang memanggilnya manis adalah si baozi. Itupun ia akan mati-matian menahan perempatan di dahinya karena yang memanggilnya si manis baozi dingin.

Tunggu dulu, apa kalian tahu siapa si manis baozi dingin yang selalu dirapalkan oleh si rusa -coretlagitolong- _gila_ –coretlagi- ?

Baiklah, akan kuceritakan selengkapnya (dan itu adalah suatu kehormatan bagiku).

Luhan adalah rusa salju. Dan Luhan sangat menyukai Minse- ehem Xiumin, si Baozi daging namun manis yang selalu tersimpan rapi di igloo milik santa claus -tuan dari si rusa salju. Dalam perkara ini, santa claus adalah Lee Soo Man. Seorang Direktur SM kebanggaan para sunbaenya. Pemilik salah satu pencakar langit Korea Selatan yang menjadi tempat mereka menghabiskan hari dan menguras literan keringat (asal kalian tahu saja jika si rusa salju adalah drama king).

Masalahnya, si rusa salju satu ini bukanlah hewan herbivora seperti rusa yang kau temui. Si rusa salju kecil ini sangat menyukai (terobsesi lebih tepatnya) baozi daging dingin milik santa claus. Tak jarang sepasang matanya yang bulat besar (tapi masih kalah dengan si pria Do, Do Kyungsoo) dihabiskan hanya untuk mengamati gerak-gerik pada baozi dingin yang menurutnya menggemaskan. Ekstremnya Luhan, si rusa kecil kita akan lupa diri pada kawan-kawannya yang dicap (seenaknya oleh Luhan) sebagai musuhnya.

Banyak binatang huta- dongsaeng si Baozi dingin yang kebetulan masuk dalam satu grup boyband, ketakutan dengan bambi kita satu ini. Bahkan si leader naga langka yang diimpor langsung dari Canada- Kris tak mampu menghentikan tingkah-polah rusa salju satu ini. Tak jarang leader gingseng kita yang label hewannya tidak diketahui (tolong carikan hewan khas korea yang kaya raya dan tinggal di Gangnam lalu beritahu aku namanya) menyiapkan vitamin lengkap kepada leader naga agar naga imporan satu ini tidak jatuh sakit.

Tapi setakut-takutnya binatang hutan, pasti sifat liar mereka akan meledak juga. Entah hal itu muncul karena kebebasan mereka terpojokkan atau karena balas dendam yang kekanakan. Dan hal ini dialami oleh si Lincah Panda yang merupakan maskot sebenarnya dari China dan maknae koala Korea Selatan yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi tak berminat sekaligus mengantuk tersebut, mereka mulai jengah dengan perlakuan semena-mena si rusa salju kecil yang notabene hyung tertua kedua di grup mereka.

Alasan mereka simpel. Mereka sebal.

Si Panda maskot China- Huang Zitao sebal dengan si rusa salju jejadian yang selalu memonopoli baozi daging-ge tercintanya, mate satu kamarnya (awal debut sih), gegenya yang sangat perhatian padanya. Gegenya yang.. Segalanya. Pokoknya si Panda China sangat sebal, penuh amarah dendam (tidak sampai membenci sih, ia sangat paham apa resikonya jika ia terang-terangan membenci rusa jelek itu dihadapan baozi-ge tercintanya.) Kepada rusa salju jelek bermata besar aneh.

Sedangkan alasan Sehun ikut sebal dengan rusa salju kecil kita karena...

Ya, karena...

Karena...

Sehun juga tidak tahu apa kedudukannya sekarang. Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus masuk dalam aliansi si Panda China (ia hanya ingat bahwa ia dipaksa) dalam urusan remeh-temeh seperti ini. Yang dia tahu dan sangat antusias masuk dalam aliansi tidak jelas ini ialah karena menjahili rusa salju China yang satu ini sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi jika dipikir lebih dalam lagi, Sehun memiliki beberapa motif kuat untuk membenci rusa salju yang menjadi hyung-nya.

1. Gara-gara rusa salju asik berpatroli di sekitar baozi daging yang imut menggemaskan, rusa jelek hyung-nya tidak lagi mentraktir minuman terenak sedunia (versi koala Korea, tentu saja) -Bubble Tea rasa taro. Ugh, sekarang tubuhnya terasa cepat lelah karena jarang mengkonsumsi minuman energinya. (Menyedihkan)

2. Gara-gara si Rusa Salju jelek terus berpatroli dan menempel di sekitar baozi daging manis hyung tercintanya seperti permen karet jorok dan menjijikkan, ia jadi tidak bisa pulang bersama hyungnya tiap kali ia merindukan keluarganya (tidak, Sehun takkan mengakui jika ia sering. melakukan drama tak bermutu seperti si Rusa jelek). Ia sekarang tersiksa tiap kali pulang karena hyungnya yang menjadi sandaran kepalanya tiap kali ia tertidur di kereta dipaksa untuk duduk sebelah Luhan, padahal rusa jelek itu duduk tepat disampingnya.

3. Si Rusa jelek itu mengklaim diri Sehun sebagai anak pertamanya dengan baozi daging manis. Sebetulnya ia tidak apa-apa sih dipanggil 'anae' oleh si rusa jelek, tapi mengingat Luhan memanggilnya dengan petname seperti itu tanpa mengenal tempat membuatnya harus menahan malu tiap kali staffs atau stylist noona tersenyum menahan tawa ke arahnya.

Ah, bicara akan dendam, sebal, dan benci ternyata Luhan juga mengalaminya (dan mendramatisirnya, tentu saja). Ia benci dengan upaya-upaya duo maknae grupnya untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan sang terkasih, baozi daging manis. Mencuri perhatian baozi daging manisnya tiap kali ia mengendurkan kewaspadaannya barang sedetik saja.

Contohnya saja saat ia dipanggil sang manager untuk membahas interview radio yang akan ia datangi setelah seharian penuh berlatih di studio, maka ia akan menemukan baozi daging manisnya sedang mentraktir duo maknae di restauran tak jauh dari gedung SM. Jika hanya mentraktir sih tak masalah karena itu sudah tradisi di Korea bukan?

Masalahnya, sepasang bola mata Drama King! Rusa salju jadi-jadian harus menjadi saksi bisu ketika mendapati baozi daging manisnya menyuapi mie hitam kepada duo maknae mereka dengan senang hati. Tak hanya itu, duo maknae itu akan balas menyuapi baozi dengan ddukbokki pesanan mereka sembari tersenyum lebar seperti hewan liar hendak menerkam mangsanya.

Dan ia akan cepat-cepat menarik baozi daging manisnya dari kursi, membayar makanan mereka, lalu menyeretnya pulang ke dorm. Tak hanya itu, ia akan mengunci baozinya di kamarnya dan Yixing, menendang Yixing keluar lalu mendekap baozinya erat-erat. Tak peduli dengan ucapan protes dari baozi dagingnya akan clean disorder miliknya. Malah, suara tinggi melengking namun serak itu akan meningkatkan panas di daerah selatan tubuhnya.

Hormon sialan.

Alasan lainnya adalah terkadang panda China itu meminta baozi daging tercintanya untuk mandi bersama. Dan hal itu adalah BIG NONO baginya. MenurutNYA, hanya dirinyalah yang boleh dan diperkenankan untuk menikmati keindahan lekuk kecantikan baozi dan bukan yang lain. Tak terkecuali panda China dan anaenya, Koala korea. Dan ia takkan segan-segan untuk mengunci panda China dan anaenya di kamar mandi seharian penuh demi menyelamatkan kepolosan baozi daging manisnya.

Mengingat betapa bahayanya hewan-hewan alien yang berusaha menodai baozinya, ia selalu berada disampingnya setiap kali sikap formal mereka diatas panggung menjadi nomor kesekian. Walaupun harus ia yang menarik perhatian baozi dulu, tapi tak mengapa. Asalkan perhatian baozi hanya tercurahkan padanya dan bukan yang lain.

Katakan rusa salju itu pengecut. Tapi, ia cukup puas dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Terlebih mereka telah terikat janji untuk saling memberikan fan service untuk menarik perhatian fans mereka. Entah dengan pelukan, gendongan ala bridal, ciuman di pipi.. Apalagi di bibir...

"Hannie~!" Dan rusa salju hanya tersenyum mendengar pujaan hatinya memekik setelah ia mencuri ciuman di pipinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepasang lengannya memeluk erat tubuh mungil Baozi.

Cukup begini kan?


End file.
